Kiss By A Rose
by peachy-love
Summary: How does one recover when the heart has been broken too deeply? And how does the other win over the love again? SxS TxE
1. Chapter 1

(A/N note): Hey guys! Peachy-love here! I'm new and uh… hope you guys will support me through my first fanfic! I do not own CSS.

**Kiss by a Rose**

Chap 1: Thinking about you

Destiny and Fate pondering…(A/N) LOOK DOWN! Lol!

Dreams…. Dreams…. Do any really, truly come true…? Especially dreams of amber, chocolate and warmth for a special emerald-eyed beauty…

Normal POV

Sakura: 16 years of age, naïve, sweet, caring, kind, dense and irresistably adorable.

Many people loved her for her sweet and fragile personality. Always helping the old and poor and spending time at orphanages. She lived in the peaceful state of Tomoeda… Okay… Not really peaceful as all residents living on a particular street in the country always woke up to the—

"HHHHOOOOOEEEEEEE! IM LATE, IM LATE, IM LATE!"

--Sound of a very loud scream….

"Onii-chan! Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Would you have woken up, Kaijuu?"

WHAM!

"ITAIII! What was that for!"

"Sakura no kaijuu! Second, you didn't wake me up and third, now I'm TRULY late! Hoeee!"

"Sakura-chan, quickly eat your breakfast!"

"Okay tou-san!"

As Sakura gobbled her pancakes like there was no tomorrow, Touya left for his classes at Tomoeda University.

**At Tomoeda High**

"Ohohohoho! Sakura-chan will be late again ne…?"

"Tomoyo-chan! Hahahaha!"

lots of giggling going on

Just as Rika was about to tell Tomoyo something, Tereda-sensei came into the classroom…

Just as he opened his mouth… BAM!

"GOMEN NE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE LATE!"

"That's all right Kinomoto-san. Take your seat and we'll start…"

"Hai!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan! Arigato!"

Tomoyo: 16 years old, sweet, soft-spoken and beloved Sakura's bestfriend.

As Tereda-sensei started teaching, Sakura started daydreaming… She began to wonder into a place where we would like to call 'the place where destiny and fate begins to take action'… In other words, lala land.

Dream

"Sakura-chan, wo ai ni…"

"Aishiteru Syaoran-kun…"

End of dream (A/N): Gomen! Kind of lame… don't know what write..

"HOEEE!"

Sakura woke up with a start and startled everyone…

"Kinomoto-san, daijoubu?"

"Nani? Eh… H-hai sensei!"

Tereda-sensei gave Sakura a weird look and continued teaching. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a worried look… She hoped she really was okay… She didn't like seeing her bestfriend/cousin troubled.

Sakura's POV

What on earth was that about… How can I love someone I don't know… Those amber eyes… That's all I can remember… And… Why does warmth and love fill me whenever I see those eyes…

2e32e32e32e32e32e32e32e32e32e32e32e32e3

Syaoran: 16 years of age, ice-cold, sarcastic, harsh and blunt

"Pant… pant… pant… emerald-eyes… who are you…?"

End of Chap 1

A/N: Review please… I think I am getting the hang of this… I want to continue… Hehe… Reviews are the best… Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Thank you dbzgtfan2004 for your review… I'll always continue as long as I get at least one review… On with the story…

Summary: What happens when someone with so fragile a personality is stuck with someone who never learnt to smile...

Kiss By A Rose 

Chap 2: Hey… Have I seen you somewhere?

Syaoran's POV

Damn it… Who is she… Never seen her before… Plus I've never seen such beauti—Whattt! Kami-sama! Where the hell did that come from…! Damn… Focus Xiao Lang…

Normal POV

"XIIIIIIAAAAOOOOOO LAAAAANNNNGGGGGG!"

Syaoran groaned as he recognised the voice. He was in no mood to be teased…

Eriol: 17 years old, a gentleman, cunning behind that ever-smiling face, loves to tease his beloved cousin…

"Guess what! I got the greatest news for you… You're so gonna love me after this… quick! Guess!"

"Moron… are you blind? Can't you see that I'm in no mood to be teased this morning… Baka…"

"Oh please… you've been like this ever since that accident all those years ago…"

"Fuck up Eriol… Just piss off…"

Eriol is used to his cousin's profanities… Deep inside even though he would never tell Syaoran, he was so sad for his cousin… It depressed him to see Syaoran burdening himself with guilt for his father's death…

"Anyway, with the good news… Your mother has agreed to allow you and me to go to Japan for an exchange course… She sees that you need to meet different kinds of people to become leader of the proud Li Clan…" said Eriol.

Syaoran stared at Eriol as if this was his first time meeting the asshole… He couldn't believe that his mother agreed to such a thing though for a very platonic reason…

"I can see that you're still speechless… anyway, we leave for the airport in two hours so you've got 30 minutes to get ready and an hour to pack… so hurry up…"

Two vein popped up on Mr Amber-eyed's head…

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER YOU FREAKING MORON!"

There was a lot of crashing before Eriol heard the sound of the shower being turned on…

'Oh well…' thought Eriol. 'At least he's forgotten about his father's death…' He left Syaoran's room to pack as well…

1e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e41e4

Tomoeda High School

Meanwhile, in sweet Tomoeda, Sakura was in the midst of telling Tomoyo about her dream…

"SUGOI! SO KAWAII! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE GONNA FALL IN LOVE SOON!"

"H-hoeee… Tomoyo-chan… lower down your voice… we're attracting unwanted attention…"

"Ohohohoho… Gomen nasai Sakura-chan… It's just that I'm excited… I want to know who the lucky man is to get my pretty Sakura-chan…"

"Hoe… Tomoyo-chan… it's just a dream…"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew in her direction… (A/N): Did you forget that destiny and fate play a part? -

"Ne, Sakura-chan… You shouldn't say such things… Destiny and fate must've heard you…"

"H-hai… Gomen ne destiny-kun… fate-kun…"

Gently, soft cherry blossoms tickled her smiling face… Sakura giggled…

"They've forgiven you…"

Both girls smiled and looked at the blue sky… Suddenly, the break bell rang signalling that break was over… both girls ran for their classes… Then… both fate and destiny decided to give both girls what their hearts secretly wanted… the love of their life coming and making life worth it…

56785678567856785678567856785678567856785678567856785678

"Mother." Li Xiao Lang, heir of the Li Clan, bowed to his mother…

Li Yelan: Strict, elegant, poised a.k.a proud peacock… with the beauty oh, so pure…

"Xiao Lang, keep the family name in pride my son. Show what the Li Clan is made of…"

'Some goodbye…'thought Syaoran as he nodded.

"BYE LITTLE BRO!"

"TAKE CARE!"

"LOOK FOR A WIFE!"

"BE GOOD TO HER!"

Syaoran hid his face embarassment… 'Stupid sisters…"

Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei and Shiefa waved goodbye to their little brother…

A/N: (Skipping airplane ride… too boring…)

In Tomoeda, Japan

Eriol and Syaoran 

"Wow! Look at this place! Awesome!"

"Yeah… Whatever…"

"Lets rent a place dude… We're gonna stay here for about 6 months…"

"Sure…"

Sakura and Tomoyo 

"Lets go get some ice-cream…"

"Hai! I want strawberry!"

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's drooling face. She was too adorable…

"Race you to the ice-cream Tomoyo-chan!"

As Sakura ran, she accidentally ran into someone…

"HOEEEE!"

As Sakura readied herself to hit the floor, she didn't feel the hard ground…

5 seconds…

6 seconds…

7 seconds…

8 seconds…

9 sec—

"You know, you can open your eyes… You're nowhere near falling…"

Sakura opened her eyes to only to be hypnotized by striking amber-brown ones…

Syaoran stared into Sakura's emerald eyes, shocked…

"SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY! ARIGATO!"

Both snapped out of their trance and Syaoran realized he was still holding Sakura's waist and immediately let go…

"Thank you for catching my friend…"

"Whatever… Look where you go next time, will you?"

"H-h-hai…"

"Now Syaoran, is that any way to say your welcome…?"

Meanwhile, Sakura looked at Syaoran, plucked up the courage and asked him… "Ano… excuse me… Have I seen you somewhere before?"

A gentle breeze swept passed the tense silence as Sakura looked at Syaoran as he did the same… None of them knew that that very question was the opening line to where this story begins… Welcome to **_Kiss By A Rose_**…

A/N: Okay… its 1.55 am… I have to sleep… I've got school later on in the morning… lol… please read and review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Thank you for the reviews guys… I was practically jumping up and down and screaming! Lol! Now, on with the story…

Kiss By A Rose Chap 3: Be their guides 

Normal POV

Sakura was on her bed thinking about a certain amber-eyed boy… The memory was still fresh in her mind…

Flashback 

"Ano… Have I seen you somewhere before…?"

"Nope…"

"Oh… Gomen… My bad…"

'Why do I feel disappointed…?' thought Sakura.

"Excuse my cousin, ladies… He is always like this… it's not your fault…"

"Alright… Come Sakura-chan… We better get our ice-cream and go home or else Touya's gonna get sick with worry…"

"Hai… gomen for running into you like that… Ja!"

"Ja ne!"

"You know, Syaoran, you should work on your social skills… We are here to meet people… remember…?"

Syaoran groaned as he remembered his duty.

Tomoyo and Sakura

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with concern…. Sakura was being too quiet…

'Amber eyes… Where have I seen them? They look so similar… Like the one in my dream… My dream… my dre—MY DREAM!'

Sakura had accidentally shouted those two words and startled Tomoyo…

"Sakura-chan… are you okay? What about your dream…?"

"I-it's nothing Tomoyo-chan… Just day-dreaming…"

"Okay…"

'They're exactly the same… But the ones I saw today held no kindness… Nor… love…'

End of flashback "KAIJUU! DINNER!" 

"HAI!"

WHAM!

"Ittaiiii!"

"Sakura no kaijuu!"

"Come! Lets eat!"

As the family ate dinner, Sakura thought of amber-boy again…

'Stop it Sakura! Concentrate on something happy!'

Touya's POV

Okayyy…. What's wrong with kaijuu this time… She doesn't usually space out like this…

"Kaijuu…"

"Nani?"

'Okay… THAT is new…'

"There's a spider in your hair… Seems to enjoy the frizziness of a monster's hair…"

"Hoooeeee! Otou-san! Get it off mee! "

"Touya, stop scaring your sister like that."

"ONII-CHAN! YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO RUN OR YOU WILL PERISH FROM THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!"

WHAM! BAM! THONK!

"ITTAAAAAIIIIII!"

"That will teach you a lesson about teasing me!"

Normal POV

Sakura stormed into her room… From there she gave Kero-chan two pieces of soft biscuits and a bowl of milk…

'I HATE ONII-CHAN!'

"Oh no! There's school tomorrow! Better sleep! Goodnight Kero-chan!"

"Meow…"

The next day  Tomoeda High School

"Have you heard? There're transferred students…"

"Hope they're boys and cute… I need a boyfriend!"

"Yeah! So true!"

Sakura heard the whispers going around… 'There're new students..? What ever for?'

"Sakura-chan! You're in school early today!"

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan! Stupid onii-chan set my alarm clock an hour early today…"

"Oh… is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Eh… I don't know… By the way, have you heard? There are new transferred students…"

"Really… this should be interesting… are they boys?"

"Don't know… looks like we're about to find out!"

Tereda-sensei took his place in front of the class and announced, "Ohayou everybody! We have two new students today… They are from Hong Kong… Please come in…"

Everyone heard the scraping of the sliding door and looked eagerly for the students…

Two handsome boys came in… One had messy chestnut-brown hair, amber-brown eyes and a well-built body… The other had midnight blue eyes and hair and like his partner, a well-built body…. The difference was that one held a charming smile while the other had a stern frown…

Girls sighed with seductiveness while guys glared with jealousy… Only two people had different reactions… Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the boys with mouths opened with surprise… 

"Everyone, this is Li Syaoran and Hiirigizawa Eriol. Please welcome them nicely. Now, where do we put you… Ah… Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san please raise your hands…"

As the two girls raised their hands, all the other classmates sighed with relief or disappointment…

"Ah… Haven't we met? I'm Hiirigizawa and this is Li… A pleasure to meet two wonderful ladies early in the morning don't you think so Syaoran? "

"Whatever…"

Both girls blushed with embarassment…

"Gentlemen, please take your seats… We have to start our lessons… Oh! Yes! Before I forget, do you need guides to tour around Tomoeda during your stay?"

"Why, yes! Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, can we have the honour of having you two ladies tour us around?"

"H-hai Hiirigizawa-san… It would be our pleasure…"

"Very well… Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san, be their guides… be at your best behaviour…."

"Hai sensei!"

"Thank you… sensei, was that? Okay…"

The boys took their seats and school began…

Destiny and Fate POV

**D : How long?**

**F : Lets have fun first.**

**D : Very well.**

(A/N) : Pretty boring chapter… Events will happen in the next chapter and so on… Please Read and Review! Arigato everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hie guys! I'm really into writing this story now and will continue… Please support me!

Kiss By A Rose Chap 4: Girl and Her Posse 

Normal POV 

-After school-

"Hoe! That was a long day, ne Tomoyo-chan! Ummm… Hiirigizawa-san, Li-san, is there anywhere you would like to go before calling it a day?"

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's adorable attitude.

"Well, Kinomoto-sa—"

"Sakura. Call me Sakura."

"Oh ok then. Well Sakura, I heard that there is a really interesting café near the post office… Is that true?"

"Hai! Tomoyo and I were planning on going today weren't we Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai Sakura-chan!"

"Your wish is our command Hiirigizawa-san!"

"Call me Eriol. May I call this pretty lady by her first name as well?"

"You may Sir Knight Hiirigizawa."

"Ah… Please… Call me Eriol, Tomoyo-san…"

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled with embarassment…

"Sorry to intrude but we don't have all day, you know…," said Syaoran with sarcasm and coldness.

"H-hai Li-san! Gomen ne! C'mon! Lets go guys!" said Sakura.

As Sakura skipped, the trio just walked behind her and admiring her ever-so-happy personality… Even Syaoran, without him realising it…

'How does she do it… She's really different from other girls…' thought Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Eriol "Hey… Do you see the way Li-san is looking at Sakura-chan…" 

"Yeah… Looks like our sweet girl is having an impact on him…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You know what they say… Great minds think alike…"

-Giggle-

Normal POV 

"What are you two whispering about?" asked our dear suspicious Syaoran…

"Oh… nothing… We just noticed something interesting and were discussing about it… Nothing special…"

"Really! What's special! Where is it!"

"Some place where only wonderful things occur…"

As Syaoran raised an eyebrow, question marks could be found all over Sakura's face…

"Hoe! Where is that! Is it in Tomoeda?"

Laughter surfaced from our two matchmakers not knowing themselves that DNF had something in mind for the both of them as well…

(A/N): D-estiny 'N' F-ate

3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3e3

Café 

There was a reason why the café was popular and unique… It looked like Japan in the 16th century…

"Sugoi! Kawaii, ne Tomoyo-chan!"

As the four took a seat at a table, they attracted the café's attention because all four were attractive…

Unknown to them, the school most popular girl and her posse were in the same café as the four…

"Well, well, well… Look what luck brought us… the new transfer students… Not bad I must say… Well girls, lets have some fun shall we…"

The posse snickered with excitement…

As the four were looking through the menu, six shadows loomed over them making them look up….

'Uh oh…' thought Sakura.

"Hi… The name's Minah Soi… I'm guessing that you two are the famous transfer students from Hong Kong… What on earth are you two doing hanging out with goodie-two-shoes like these two…" (A/N): Minah in Malay means bitch… Malay is my native language and I'm proud of it. –peace sign-

Syaoran and Eriol frowned hearing what Soi had said… Hurt was also visible on both their guides' faces… This had upset both boys…

"Excuse me but I must have heard you wrong… are you suggesting that these two ladies are nerds…?"

"Yes… how observant of you to notice…"

"Well, unless you're deaf, he said the phrase 'heard you wrong' dimwit… Which means, in general terms, he disagrees with you… how stupid are you…?" said Syaoran with a terribly ice-cold voice which sent shivers down everyone's spine…

Shock was clear on Minah's face as she stomped off with her posse 2 feet away from her…

"A-arigato Li-san, Eriol-kun… that really meant a lot to us…"

"If those girls ever disturb you Kinomoto, make sure you tell me… do you understand?" said Syaoran.

"H-hai Li-san…"

"Syaoran…"

"N-nani!"

"Call me Syaoran… You too Daidouji…"

"You can call me Sakura/Tomoyo" said both girls.

"Come on ladies… Let me and Syaoran take you home… It seems like we've lost our appetite…" says Eriol.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"HOW DARE THEY! HOW DARE THEY HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT!"

Minah's posse drew back in fear… They hated it when their leader had a temper…

"Be careful the four of you! One day you'll be sorry for treating Minah Soi in such a way! Watch out!"

"Ladies, may Syaoran and I have the honour of having the two of come over to our place to help us with a few things… It seems that we need help sorting things out in our house…"

Both girls smiled with amusement as both boys blushed with embarassment…

"Sure, of course we'll help you after what you have done for us today…"

"AH! Thank you so much! Well, we'll see you tomorrow then… Ja!"

"Ja ne!"

Destiny and Fate POV 

**D: Finally, he has begun to soften up…**

**F: We have a problem though…**

**D: Love will conquer…**

**F: Ah… Of course…**

(A/N): Argh! I'm having blood red sore eyes! See you guys! Read and review! Love you guys lots!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Hi guys! I haven't been able to log in for about two hours and to forget my depression, I'm writing my next chapter! It's already chapter 5 and I'm really happy with my progression so please continue to support me with your reviews! Thank you!

Kiss By A Rose Chap 5: So close 

Normal POV

A/N: (Lucky for Syaoran and Eriol, they had transferred on a Friday so they invited the girls to come over on a Saturday.)

As Sakura looked at the address given, Tomoyo looked around to find their new found friends' apartment.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! There it is!"

Sakura looked to where Tomoyo was pointing and smiled… It was a tall white building with many small apartments…

'Kawaii…' thought both girls…

As Tomoyo knocked on the door, Sakura made sure that she looked presentable…

They heard a click and the door opened… There stood Eriol wearing a blue polo shirt with navy blue pants… He looked really handsome… (A/N): Be warned, my explanation for all of their sense of fashion will be really general… Lets just say I'm not too good with my sense of fashion… --'

"My, Eriol! You looked really good!" said Sakura with a teasing smile…

"Why, thank you Sakura-chan! You look very nice too! Ah, but Tomoyo is looking especially pretty today…" said Eriol.

Tomoyo blushed as she smiled a thank you. Eriol gave her his ever-so-charming grin making her heart slightly flutter…

'Oh! Goodness! Why am I blushing around Eriol-san…? Oh well… I guess it's because it's usually me who compliments not others…' thought Tomoyo.

"Ne, Eriol-kun, are you going to stand there complimenting us without allowing us in?" asked Sakura not knowing the intimacy between her two friends…

"Oh… I'm sorry… please come in and feel free to make yourself at home…"

"Arigato…"

As both girls followed him into the boys' house, they looked around. Sakura didn't think that Eriol was serious about needing help with their house… But what she saw made realize that he wasn't exaggerating at all… Boxes were found all over the place… The entire place was quite dusty and well, lets just say that the girls saw some things which they shouldn't have seen…

"Errr…. Well… umm… you can see that we really need all the help that we can get so we -actually I- thought it was a great idea to ask you two to help us…" said Eriol in a embarrassed tone.

"Its okay Eriol… Sakura-chan and I will do our best to help you two…"

"Thank you very much… Oh… It's near lunch time, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with us……. In here….." asked Eriol.

"Sure thing Eriol-kun! Tomoyo even baked a cake for us as a surprise didn't you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai Sakura-chan!"

" Well, thank you very much… By the way, Sakura, can you help me do a favour? Could you ask Syaoran to come down and help make lunch and also say hello to his guests…?" asked Eriol with a sly smile which was directed to Tomoyo which she returned.

"Ok! Where is he?"

"He's in his room… Unpacking I think…"

"Okay! See you guys in a minute!"

Sakura hummed as she skipped up the stairs…

"Thumbs up to you Eriol-san! Clever idea!"

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan… Now… may I have the pleasure of having this beautiful lady in front of me join me in making lunch?"

Tomoyo squeaked an okay while blushing heavily…

Sakura and Syaoran 

Sakura gently knocked on a door and opened the door when she heard soft "come in"…

"Oh… Its you Sakura… What is it…"

"Ummm… Eriol asked me to tell you to come down and prepare lunch with him for the four of us…"

"Okay… You guys are staying for lunch?"

"Yes… Is that okay?"

"Whatever… Just tell him that I'll be there in five minutes…"

"Hai Li—…"

"Its Syaoran remember…"

"Oh yeah… Slipped my mind… Gomen Syaoran…"

When she didn't get a reply, she turned and was about to leave she heard an "ooof" and an "itai"…

"Hoee! Are you okay?"

Sakura quickly rushed to his side…

"I'm fine… darn box…"

"Do you need my help?"

"I told you its fine! Would you stop bothering me and just go!"

"G-g-gomen… I'm sorry for intruding…"

As Sakura ran down the stairs, Syaoran sighed… He had just hurt her feelings when she wanted to do was help… God, he was an idiot! Suddenly, he froze… Was it him or did he remember hearing and seeing a sob and a tear from her…

'Oh no!' he thought as he ran down the stairs to look for the emerald-eyed beauty…

"Sakura! Where are you!" he called…

"She's in the balcony… You better say sorry or else her brother will hunt you down and kill you when he sees her puffy eyes…" said a soft voice…

Syaoran turned only to see Tomoyo walking back into the kitchen to help Eriol…

-Balcony-

"Sakura?"

Sakura stiffened when she recognised the voice… She didn't want to be seen like this…

'Oh no! what should I do! I don't want him to find me… At least not yet…' she thought…

As she panicked, she didn't realize that Syaoran had found her and was sneaking behind her…

"Boo!"

Sakura squealed in surprise as she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist…

"You know… you really suck at hiding yourself or being quiet…"

"Mou! That's mean Syaoran!"

Sakura turned only to find her face inches from Syaoran's… A blush crept onto her face…

Syaoran Pov 

Oh my god… She's… beautiful…

Wait… what the heck am I thinking! She's only a girl…

A goddess at that… 

The hell! Who said that!

_Boo! Its your heart you moron… Admit you like her and things will be easier and less complicated… See ya…_

Oh god… I'm turning insane… oh god…

Sakura POV

Oh my… He's really handsome and sexy…

Hoeee… What on earth did I just say…

You just realised that you're falling for the man in front of you… Hoe… Who are you… 

_Your heart Sakura.. Trust in me and follow what you feel is right… remember that…_

Hoeee…

-Normal POV-

Without realising it, both were slowly moving towards one another…

Only a few more centimetres…

The both of them could feel each other's breaths… Sakura began to close her eyes… Syaoran began moving forward a little faster…

So close…

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Both snapped back into reality and backed away from each other…

Both were as red as a tomato as they recalled what they were about to do…

Sakura answered her phone…

Suddenly, she looked at Syaoran shyly saying…

"Tomoyo-chan just called… She said lunch's ready… we better go…"

"Yeah… let's go…"

'What on earth just happened back there' thought both of them…

"Where on earth were you two… come one! We're hungry!"

"Itarakimas!"

As the four began eating, each person was thinking about someone they knew… they were slowly beginning to realise they were falling for one another…

Blushes crept onto every single one of them while eating… How on earth were going to survive 6 months without falling harder…

Destiny and Fate POV 

**D: well…**

**F: about time anyway…**

**D: they were so close…**

**F: its time to give each and every one of them a little nudge…**

**D: hell yeah!**

(A/N): This is where we end people! Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Hi guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews… I'm truly blessed to have reviewers like you… Here's my new chapter for you guys…

Kiss By A Rose

Chap 6: Story

"HOE! MY ACHING BACK! I WONDER IF I—" wailed Sakura…

The three looked at her when she abruptly stopped talking…

She was staring around the house…

The others followed only to be shocked themselves….

What they found was a nice, clean, neat and non-dusty apartment… well… it was still an apartment six hours ago… just that now it looked better…

"Wow… I didn't know it could look this good…" muttered Eriol.

Sakura smiled knowing that their efforts had not gone to waste…

"Well…. I guess that we can call it a day now… Syaoran and I can take it from here… I thank you very much… Is there anyway we can do to repay you?" said Eriol.

"Ne Eriol-kun… There's no need to repay us… Take it as a welcome gift…" says Tomoyo softly…

"Yep… However, there is something that I hope you will do… Tomorrow is the 'Festival of Fun' at the Tomoeda Orphanage… I was wondering whether you and Syaoran-kun would follow us?" asked Sakura.

"That would be a pleasure Sakura-chan… How about you Xiao Lang?"

"Whatever…" said Syaoran not wanting to look at Sakura, afraid that he would blush seeing her smile…

"YAY! TOMOYO-CHAN! THEY'RE COMING!" squealed Sakura, jumping up and down.

The three smiled gently seeing her contagious smiles and laughter…

-Next day-

As Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo waited for Sakura, Tomoyo explained to the two of them why Sakura was late…

"…she's always like that… that's why she's her… hehe… she'll be here soon though…"

As soon as Tomoyo said that, they heard footsteps…

They smiled when they saw a pretty girl with short auburn hair and beautiful emerald-eyes run towards them…

"See… I told you…" said Tomoyo with a wink…

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late! I kind of overslept…" said Sakura with a guilty grin…

The three sweatdropped seeing her face…

"That's okay Sakura-chan… Come… Lets go!"

"Hai Tomoyo-chan! C'mon!"

Sakura skipped and hummed as she led the group…

'How on earth does she get all that energy…?' thought Syaoran as he glanced at the adorable face…

-Tomoeda Orphanage-

Sakura opened a door with a squirrel on it…

As soon as the four came in, screams and squeals were heard…

Syaoran and Eriol were surprised to find all the children hugging and kissing Sakura and Tomoyo.

'They must be really popular here…' thought the two boys with fond smiles…

"Hello everyone! Is everyone excited about the festival!" laughed Sakura.

"HAI! LETS GO SAKURA-NEE-CHAN AND TOMOYO-NEE-CHAN!" screamed the children pulling their hands…

"Now, now… can't you see we have guests today… lets say hello okay?" said Tomoyo with gentleness…

"Everyone, meet Li Syaoran and Hiirigizawa Eriol…" said Sakura.

"Ohayou Syaoran-san, Eriol-san…"

"Hi everyone!" smiled Eriol.

"Uh…hi…" mumbled Syaoran.

"Ne, Syaoran-san, you're not gonna take sweet Sakura-nee-chan away from us are you?" asked a cute three-year-old girl, tugging on his jeans…

As our S+S blushed, mischevious E+T grinned…

"Uh… no…" said Syaoran.

"How about you Eriol-san? Are you gonna take gentle Tomoyo-nee-chan away from us?" asked the same curious little girl.

With the grins gone, Eriol blushed shaking his head…

"Okay! Yay! Let's go Kura-nee-chan!" squealed the little girl pulling Sakura's skirt.

"Okay! Lets go everyone!"

The guys followed behind taking the girl's words seriously…

'Would I?' they wondered looking at, what they seemed to think, heavenly angels…

"_Without a doubt… Count on it… they're not as far as away as you think they are…"_

Both boys were shocked… The words seemed to follow with the wind… (A/N): Three guesses who!

-Festival in the backyard-

The place was noisy and packed… Children were everywhere… Playing games, taking rides, listening to stories and watching the mini circus…

Children of the squirrel class squealed with excitement… They pulled the two excited girls as well…

They played games and ate snacks and most of all, had fun…

-Squirrel classroom-

The children were exhausted… Nap time was near…

"Lets read you all a book as a goodbye…"

The children nodded their head sleepily…Sakura picked a book… A book of poems…

"_As the winds blow_

_a girl raised her brow_

_she heard a crow_

_a vase she wanted to throw_

_little did she know_

_when she wakes tomorrow_

_a kiss by a rose would blow _

_by her to show_

_how love would conquer bow and arrow"_

Sakura looked up to find all the children asleep… however, what she didn't understand were the crying eyes of Tomoyo, saddened ones of Eriol and the guiltiness in her would-be-beloved Syaoran's. 

"Guys… are you okay…" asked Sakura in a soft, concerned voice…

They nodded… Their eyes never leaving hers…

"Okay… Let's go…"

As they went their separate ways, they all thought of the poem…  
Moved by it, they found themselves praying that the one they cared about eternal happiness and safety… Whether it was them giving it or not…

**Destiny and Fate POV**  
**D: Its begun…**  
**F: nodding**

(A/N): That's all for today folks… See ya! Sorry for the late update… My end of year exams start tomorrow… Would not be updating for a week! See you guys! Wish me luck! I will IMMEDIATELY update after exams!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Erm… nothing to say… here's my chapter!

Kiss By A Rose 

Chap 7: Meeting

Normal POV

It's a school day… Everything's the same… Except for one thing… Does everyone remember Minah Soi? Yeah well… let's just say both she and DNF are planning something…

"Hahahaha… I'm so going to ruin their lives…" 

_**Not if we can help it… -smirks-**_

12341234123412341234123412341234123412341234

"Let's do something today Tomoyo-chan… I need to get over my Monday blues…"

"Hehe… What are you thinking of doing?"

"I don't know really… I was wondering whether you had something in mind…"

"Of course I do! Lets go over to my house!"

"Okay!"

"Would you guys like to follow?"

"Why not…"

"Mmm…"

"Okay! We'll see you after school…"

-Tomoyo's house-

Well… you guys know how it looks like… its not Kura's first time just the guys…

"Nice house Tomoyo-san…"

"Arigato Eriol-san."

"Ne Tomoyo-chan, what are we doing in the modelling room…?"

"Oh… since you're bored… I thought you could model for us…"

"HOE! No! It'd be too embarassing!"

"Its okay… they're our friends… you're not going to be alone anyway… Meiling-chan will be accompanying you…"

"Really! Meiling-chan! Yay! This is going to be fun!"

The 3 sweatdropped at how fast she forgot her embarassment…

Knock! Knock!

"Helluuu! Are you guys inside? Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan!"

'That voice sounds too familiar…' thought Syao and Eri.

In came a girl…

Meiling: 16 years old, Cousin of dear Syao, funky, kind, reliable and talkative

"Hey guys! How have you be— NO! IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

She ran towards Syaoran and gave him a HUMONGOUS bear hug… Syaoran groaned under her weight…

"Meiling… get off me…"

"Eh… you guys know each other…? Ne Meiling-chan, you never mentioned Syaoran-kun before during your visits…"

"Syaoran-kun is it… I didn't know you had it in you Xiao…" Meiling said, nudging him.

"Shut up Mei…"

"Welcome Meiling… you didn't tell us you knew these two wonderful ladies…"

"Still the same huh Eriol… Well… you guys never asked where I went during on hols now did ya?"

"Syaoran here is my cousin… But it's strange that he would allow anyone outside the family by his first name… What's up with that Xiao?"

"Some girl threatened them and well… I may be mean but I don't allow those who didn't do anything wrong get into trouble… You know me… Gotta scare them with them thinking that we're close…"

"Yeah… that's true… anyway, Saku, you ready to blow away my cousins?" asked Meiling, winking at a blushing Sakura…

"OHOHOHO! Let's get you two dressed…" squealed an excited Tomoyo.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Presenting to you, Cherry Blossom and Meiling!"

Suddenly, soft music could be heard… The red curtains opened and out came Meiling dressed in a beautiful red silk cheong-sam with slits and the sides and heeled red boots… She flashed the boys a smile…

Click! Clack! Click! Clack!

Next came out our Sakura… She was dressed in a beautiful pearl white dress that ended just above her knees… Laces in pink enhanced the beauty of her dress and brought her curves… Green ribbons in her hair brought out the colour of her eyes… Striking pink lip gloss made her lips look luscious… She was breathtaking…

'Wow… I… uh… wow… whoa… I need a breather…' thought our poor Syaoran.

Sakura blushed as she felt Syaoran's amber eyes never leaving her… 'Hoe…'

Suddenly, they heard a squeal… All looked at Meiling as she ran towards the door… There stood a boy… a really handsome boy… He had bangs that covered his indigo eyes…

Meiling hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek…

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Hong Kong taking your final year exams...!"

"What… and leave my girl… boys would be after her like raving wolves… can't let that happen… gotta show that she's taken…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw a disapproving look on his face…

"Hey Li-san and Hiirigizawa-san… Good to see you again…"

Both boys nodded but Syaoran still had a frown…

"Excuse me…"

As Syaoran walked away… All the rest looked at him…

"He isn't gonna change his mind is he…"

Meiling shook her head as a reply to her boyfriend's question…

Sakura excused herself and went after Syaoran… Eriol and Tomoyo shared a grin and excused themselves…

-S+S-

"Syaoran-kun… are you okay…"

Syaoran and Sakura were in the garden… One look at her worried eyes and he forgot all his anger…

Suddenly, he grabbed Sakura around the waist and hugged her… Sakura was shocked… Recovering quickly, she hugged him back and gently ran her hand through his hair… Being naïve, she thought that would calm him down, not turn him on…

Syaoran pulled back and stared into the angel's emerald eyes… He began to pull her back to him again on impulse and heart took over mind… Sakura felt the intimacy in this hug and blushed… Syaoran gave a small smile at her red face and pulled her even closer… Sakura smiled back and closed her eyes…

Their lips gently brushed against one another… Sakura and Syaoran tightened their grip on one another to make their kiss more intimate… Syaoran took over and gently bit her lip… Sakura opened her mouth on instinct and felt Syaoran's tongue meet hers… Sakura moaned with pleasure… She kissed him back feeling tingles of warmth go through her body…

They pulled back and smiled at one another…

"Now, mind telling me why you left…"

Syaoran nodded and they both sat down on the grass… Facing the sunset…

-E+T-

"Kawaii! Did you see that Eriol-kun! They're going to become a couple soon! Yay!"

"Yeah… May I ask you something Tomoyo-chan…"

"Nani…"

"Can I have the pleasure of you taking my first kiss?"

"W-w-what! Uh… T-t-that's very direct Eriol-kun…!"

"Sorry… I knew it… I'm sorry if I offended yo—"

Eriol was shocked when he felt soft lips against his…

When Tomoyo pulled back, all she heard was a "Wow…"

Both of them blushed and smiled…

They watched the sunset together with their bestfriends just that each were in their own happy little world…

Destiny and Fate POV 

**D: that was fast… we didn't even get to have fun…**

**F: at least they're together…**

**D: yes… let's wish them all the best…**

(A/N): Was that too fast? Anyway, thank you for reading, please review…


	8. Chapter 8

Hie guys! This is a note… Please read… I'm having doubts on whether I should continue writing this story… Please tell me whether I should… thanks….


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it! Okay! This chapter goes out to ALL who supported me through out my story!

**Kiss By A Rose**

Chapter 8: Would you?

Normal POV

(Okay… not really…) –S+S-

"That's why I can't accept him… I mean they're only 16! I just—Argh!"

Sakura gently ruffled his hair…

Syaoran gave her a weird look… "What was that for…"

"You looked so cute when you talked about the situation… It's just your overprotective mode switched on… Its obvious you care about Meiling-chan… But… There's going to be a time when you have to let her go… She is a big girl… She's no more that 7-year-old who always looked up to you to help her do something…"

Sakura said this while looking out towards the garden's beauty… The warm rays of the setting sun gently hit her tanned skin… With her smile, she looked irresistable… Syaoran swooped down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips… Sakura blushed at their contact…

Syaoran smiled… "Sorry… couldn't resist…"

Sakura blushed even harder at his comment… Suddenly, she smirked as an idea struck her mind…

Sakura slowly leaned towards Syaoran and smiled seductively when she saw him blush… She made her way into his lap and made herself comfortable… She leaned forward and whispered, "Like it?" She kissed his cheek and looked at his face…

Syaoran was tomato red… Sakura burst out laughing… Syaoran pouted… She continued giggling… She started getting off him when suddenly felt his arms around her waist, pulling her down again…

"Yep, I definitely like it…" Sakura smiled and made herself comfortable in his arms… They watched the sky with its painted deep blue and shining moon and stars…

-E+T-

"Kawaii…" Tomoyo sighed dreamily as she continued watching the happy couple…

"Hey Tomoyo…?"

"Nani?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol… They smiled at one another… Tomoyo was lost in his deep azure eyes… They made her heart flutter… Tomoyo didn't realize it but Eriol was slowly leaning forward…

Their lips met and Tomoyo gasped in surprise as she felt his lips… Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist… He was surprised at how light she felt as he carried her onto his lap… Tomoyo kissed him back as she rested in his lap… (A/N): They're behind a bush Eriol nibbled on her bottom lip… Tomoyo opened her mouth and felt his tongue explore her mouth… Tomoyo moaned in pleasure and excitement…

Both broke away for their lungs pleaded for oxygen… They stared at one another and smiled… Eriol brushed away a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear… Tomoyo giggled at his actions… Eriol hugged her affectionately and she returned it…

Normal POV

A gentle breeze blew and Sakura jolted into reality… She remembered that she was wearing a tube dress… She shivered in cold… Syaoran tightened his hold on her and asked, "Want to go back inside…?" Sakura nodded her head and looked at him… He gently kissed her forehead and lifted her up…

"Hoe! Syaoran! Put me down! I'm too heavy!" exclaimed Sakura while blushing.

"Are you kidding me? You're lighter than anything I've ever carried! What gave you such an idea!"

"A-ano, you mean I'm not heavy?"

"Nope. Besides, I like having you close to me…" said Syaoran with a sly smile…

"B-b-but, wouldn't your girlfriend feel sad if she sees us like this…"

"I don't have a girlfriend… not yet…"

Sakura gave him a confused look… Syaoran smiled at her and put her down…

"Would you, Sakura, be my girlfriend?"

The setting was perfect… They were surrounded by soft neon lights… Roses and daisies were everywhere…

Sakura looked shocked… She didn't know what to say… Suddenly, she jumped onto Syaoran and placed a kiss on his lips.

Syaoran was shocked… He quickly recovered and deepened the kiss… They parted and he asked, "I'll take that as a yes then…"

Sakura smiled a sweet toothy smile when suddenly she remembered…

"OH MY GOD! ONII-CHAN!"

Her face was filled with terror and horror…

Syaoran was worried…

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Oh no! Syaoran! My brother! He would kill you if he knows you're my boyfriend!"

"Why?"

"He's the most overprotective, irritating, mean, insensitive, killer brother! He would kill you! I'm serious!"

Syaoran took one look at her face and knew she was dead serious…

'How bad can he be?' he wondered…

-E+T-

"Let's go back… they're gone already…"

"Okay…"

The both of them walked back to Tomoyo's mansion with Eriol's hand around her shoulders…

-S+S-

"Well… when do I have to meet him…"

Sakura's face paled… "M-m-meet him… I don't want you to die an early death Syaoran-kun…"

Syaoran placed his hand around her waist and pulled her to him… He leaned his forehead against his girlfriend's…

"I'm not going to die anytime soon… I got a girlfriend to take care of now…"

Sakura smiled at his words… Syaoran gave her a reassuring kiss…

"Let's go back now and discuss this tomorrow after school…"

"Hai…"

Destiny and Fate POV 

**D: that_ is _another problem you know…**

**F: they can deal with her brother… we've got to stop _her_ first…**

**D: hmmm… yes… she is going to be a problem…**

**F: we must be quick**

(A/N): That's it people! Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): Hello! Oh my god! I've reached forty over for my reviews! God Bless my reviewers! Here's my chapter for all of you!

**Kiss By A Rose**

Chap 9: A day to remember… 

It's a beautiful Tuesday and our favourite pair of lovers go to school hand in hand… People stare at them as they walk pass… Sakura blushes at the amount of attention they were receiving… Syaoran gives her hand a comforting squeeze… Boys stare in envy and girls stare in jealousy…

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou! You're early to—" Tomoyo stares at the joined hands of her two close friends…

"KAWAII! ERIOL-KUN! LOOK AT THEM! SUGOI!"

Tomoyo pulls poor Eriol's hand as she ran towards Sakura and Syaoran… She gives them each a hug and congratulated them… The four walked toward their class… The boys stared at the girls talking animatedly with one another…

"Well, well, well… what do we have here… It's the quadruplets… how are things going… You two are now a couple huh… Well, you better enjoy each others' company… it isn't going to last…"

As Minah Soi walked past, she purposely pushed Tomoyo and Sakura away… Sakura and Tomoyo winced at her brutality…

Syaoran fired up when he saw his girl wince…

"Hey… you female… you hurt my girl… you're gonna pay…"

Minah squeaked, "Y-y-you're gonna hurt a girl? You'll get expelled…"

"Who said that we were going to make you pay in school…" said Eriol with a cunning smile.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura and Eriol did the same with Tomoyo…

"Be prepared…" Syaoran muttered as he walked past the terrified girl and her posse…

As the four entered the class, Syaoran immediately hugged Sakura…

"Are you okay…?" Syaoran wiped away Sakura's tears and gave her a kiss on her forehead…

"Hai…" came the weak reply…

Syaoran looked at Eriol… They both silently agreed…

Syaoran and Sakura sat in one corner of the room and Eriol and Tomoyo sat in another… There, the boys comforted their girls…

The boys stayed by their side the entire day… At the end of the day, the entire school knew that the popular Sakura and Tomoyo were taken and were not to be made a fool of…

-Last period-

Sakura tugged on Syaoran's uniform… Syaoran looked at his beloved…

"A-ano, Syaoran… can we go to Penguin Park later… alone…"

Syaoran nodded and continued writing notes for the both of them… (A/N): I love it when a bf does something sweet for the gf… its so KAWAII… swoon

-End of school-

"Hey… I'm sending Sakura home myself… Why don't you let Eriol take you home Tomoyo-san… Those girls may be looking for trouble…"

Tomoyo nodded her head in fear… Eriol muttered comforting words in her ear to soothe her…

Soon, the pairs went their separate ways…

-S+S-

Syaoran held Sakura's hand on the way to Penguin Park… It depressed him to see the always-bubbly girl quiet…

As soon as they reached the park, Sakura led him further into the woods behind the park…

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you taking me?"

Soon, he found himslef in the middle of many Sakura trees… Soft pink petals flew everywhere…

"Wow… this place is great… Sakura?"

He looked around him and saw her staring up into the sky… As the wind blew her hair, cherry blossoms tickled her face and made her smile… To Syaoran, she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet…

Sakura turned to face him and walked towards him… She gently stroked his face and smiled…

"Thank you for comforting me and standing up for me… I really appreciate it… Is there any way I can repay you…?"

Syaoran hugged her…

"Just smile… that's all the reward I need…"

Sakura gave him a sweet and smile…

Then, Syaoran got a big surprise…

Sakura tiptoed and kissed him… A kiss full of gratitude and warmth… She was about to pull back when he tightened his hold on her waist and parted her lips with his tongue…

First it was gentle and caring… then it became seeking and demanding… Syaoran stroked her back and had his left hand support her neck from the pressure of their kiss… Sakura's hands ran through his thick, soft and messy hair…

They parted when their lungs screamed for air…

"Wow… that was amazing…"

Sakura smiled at shy smile and blushed… Syaoran grinned at her cuteness…

"Ne, Syaoran, I think I better get home… Onii-chan would get worried if I don't get back soon…"

"Aww… don't you want to spend time with me?" asked Syaoran with a pout…

Sakura giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek…

"Syaoran! You'll see me tomorrow!"

Syaoran grinned wolfishly and whispered into her ear, "So, we'll get to do this everyday?" He gently bit her earlobe…

Sakura blushed and shivered as she felt his hot breath against her sensitive skin…

"Ummm… I-I-I don't know… I uh…"

Syaoran chuckled and hugged her… "Just kidding…"

"Mou Syaoran! Not funny!"

With that, the two of them walked to Sakura's house, hand-in-hand and happy…

-E+T-

Eriol looked at Tomoyo… They were walking along a deserted path…

Suddenly, Eriol pulled Tomoyo and kissed her… a kiss full of passion and pleading… To his surprise, Tomoyo had immediately returned it… They both drove each other insane with hunger…

Eriol parted her lips with his tongue… Tomoyo moaned with pleasure and hunger… She explored his mouth and he pulled her deeper into the kiss…

They parted and panted… "Don't be sad… I can't stand it… My Tomoyo would be happy and talking of ways to get Sakura and Syaoran even closer than now…"

Tomoyo smiled… "MY Tomoyo now is it?"

Eriol blushed and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that Tomoyo-chan… I guess I just got carri—"

Tomoyo placed a finger on his lips and hushed him…

She leaned into him and whispered, "Don't worry… I love it…"

Eriol grinned and kissed her cheek…

"You're mine… don't forget that…"

Then, he left… Tomoyo wondered why he left and looked around. She realised that she was home… She gigled…

"My sweet Eriol…"

Destiny and Fate POV 

**D: we need to get them to trust one another more…**

**F: and fast…**

**D: they have no idea**

**F: what they are in for**

_As a cold wind blew around Tomoeda, signalling a storm that night, four people were not prepared for what was about to happen to them in the next few days…_

(A/N): And that's all for today folks…


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews guys! Almost there! Nearing fifty! Keep smiling people! The last few chapters have been really fluffy though…

**Kiss By A Rose**

Chap10: Eep…!

-Normal POV-

It was the end of the weekdays and Saturday was here! Sakura and Syaoran were walking around the town to look for a present and it was Naoko, Sakura's close friend.

"Hoe! I don't know what to buy for Naoko-chan! Chocolates aren't right, teddy bears are not her thing…"

Sakura stared at a sketch pad, deep in thought… 'Art isn't her forte either…' She continued staring at it… 'Paper… paper… pape—'

"BOOKS! That's it! A story book would be really good for her…" (A/N): Hey! –blocking out the 'duhs!'- she is dense y'know…

Syaoran smiled at his girlfriend's excitement… He knew he couldn't live without her now that he knew her. She was different from other girls… Girls back home would ha---

'Why the heck am I thinking of home!' thought Syaoran with a confused and angry face…

Suddenly he saw a hand waving in front of him… He looked up at realized it was Sakura…

"Ne, Syaoran… are you okay… you seemed fustrated… are you okay?"

Syaoran nodded and took her hand… Together, they went into a book store…

-Book Store-

"Hoe… Syaoran… what kind of book should I give her?"

"What does she usually read or talk about?"

"H-h-horror books and movies… I KNOW! That's what I would give her but… ano… Syaoran… could you pick out one for me… I really don't want to know what it's about and the cover page… if there is one…"

Syaoran smiled a smile of amusement when he saw her cute childishness…

"Sure…"

As Sakura quickly paid for the book, Syaoran studied his girlfriend… Her amazing emerald green eyes… Her beautiful short brown hair… Her ever-smiling face…

'My girl…' he thought.

Syaoran gave a small smile at that thought… It sounded so right…

"Syaoran? Could we go over to the bakery shop? I want to get something… Kinda hungry…"

Syaoran nods his head…

-Yukoi Bakery Shop-

As Sakura and Syaoran walked into the bakery, Sakura heard a familiar voice…

"Welcome to Yukoi Bakery Shop. How may I he—"

Touya Kinomoto: 23 years old, mean, direct and loves his sister too damn much…

'Uh oh…' thought Sakura.

Touya narrowed his eyebrows when he saw his sister…….with a gaki.

"Kaijuu… who is this gaki!"

"Onii-chan! Sakura no kaijuu and Syaoran is not a gaki!"

"I'm her boyfriend…"

Sakura froze, horrified that Syaoran had just said the words she had been dreading to say to her brother for the past few days…

'Eep! Syaoran and I are so dead… where's otou-san when you need him…?' thought Sakura.

"Her who…?"

DING DING DING

Our beloved trio turned around to see who had suddenly entered the already tense bakery shop…

The two siblings were surprised to see………Kinomoto Fujitaka walking through the door with a happy face…

"Touya? Sakura? What are you two doing here?"

"OTOU-SAN! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" screams Sakura as she hugs her now, beloved father.

Fujitaka: kind, always happy, friendly… in other words, the opposite of Touya… (A/N:LOL! Harhar!)

Fujitaka looks at his daughter in a state of bewilderment and amusement… He pats her head and looks at Syaoran…

"Why, hello there… May I ask who you are?" asks Fujitaka with a smile on his face.

"He's a gaki with a police record…" Touya smirks.

Syaoran holds back his many profanities and ounches knowing that Sakura's father was there and he wanted to have a good first impression.

"Syaoran Li. I'm Sakura's…boyfriend."

"Oh… are you now…? Ne, Sakura-chan, you're very lucky to have such a gentleman."

Sakura nods her head and smiles a big sweet smile at Syaoran. Syaoran felt his spirits lift and soar knowing that her father approved of him…

"Li-san, why don't you come over today and have dinner with us…? I would like to get to know you better as well…"

Syaoran nods his head and Fujitaka smiled at him. He then turned to Sakura, "Is there something you wanted to buy from here Sakura-chan?"

"Hai otou-san… I wanted to get a chocolate doughnut but I lost my appetite when I saw 'nii-chan…" said Sakura, dully.

"Kaijuu, don't blame it on me… I didn't have anything to do with it…"

There was rustling and then Sakura saw Touya hand out a small bag…

"Here, a doughnut. My treat."

Sakura smiles and takes the doughnut… She gives her brother and father a peck on the cheek.

"Arigato 'nii-chan! Ja ne!"

Fujitaka smiles and looks at his son, "you won't live knowing that she hates you would you?"

He didn't need an answer from Touya. He knew that he could always count on him to take care of his sweet angel. He took out a bag of flour and butter.

"It's chocolate cake for dessert since we are going to have a visitor tonight."

Touya nodded and attended to a customer who had just come in…

Somehow, he knew he could trust the gaki to take care of his little sister… 'If he hurts her, I'll break all his bones… twice.'

-S+S-

"Your father's nice Sakura… your brother's well… uh…"

Sakura had an amused smile on her face.

"Arrogant, big time jerk and a pain in the ass?"

Syaoran stared at her and slowly nodded.

"I know… I've known since I was born…" said Sakura with a smirk.

Syaoran gave her a smile and held her hand… They walked all the way back to her house.

-Front gates-

Sakura turned to face Syaoran.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Nah, I want to freshen up before I come over… I'll see you later."

Syaoran gives her a sweet kiss and leaves.

Sakura sighs contentedly and walked into her house… With Syaoran in the picture, her life seemed so wonderful… She quickly changes and helps her father set up the kitchen for the night's dinner… Somehow, she had a feeling it was going to be okay…

**Destiny and Fate POV**

**D: man… we didn't play a part in this chapter.**

**F: yeah… but it is obvious that their liking one another is changing into something better…**

**D: sigh… yeah… this is so great…**

**F: smirks… you hopeless romantic.**

**D: Grins!**

A/N: This is our end of this chapter. Next is of course S+S dinner with the family. We'll see what happens… By the way, what does AU and OOC mean?


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N): Thank you for all your reviews. Something is going on. Look out for it.

**Kiss By A Rose**

Chap 11: Surprise, surprise…

-Normal POV-

(Syaoran)

As he open the door to his and Eriol's apartment, silence welcomed him.

'Eriol's probably out with Tomoyo… Well, better get ready!' thought Syaoran.

Syaoran entered his room and went to shower…

-An hour later-

Syaoran looked at his watch. It was seven o' clock. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Sakura answered the door knowing it was Syaoran and also because her brother wouldn't have let him in.

Syaoran smiled a small smile at Sakura when she opened the door. Sakura's heart fluttered when she saw how handsome he looked and how adorable his smile was. She quickly smiled back, reassuring him.

"Come on in…"

"Thanks."

Syaoran greeted Sakura with a small kiss and a bouquet of flowers. Sakura was so happy that she gave him a bear hug. (LOL. Too adorable.)

Syaoran followed Sakura into the dining hall and saw her father making the final touches to the food in which made Syaoran's stomach grumble. Sakura giggled. Touya was busily preparing the table.

Touya looked up only to be greeted by the gaki's face. He instantly had a frown. And with this ladies and gentlemen, a glaring contest began.

'Hoeeee…' thought Sakura.

"Ah Li-san! Welcome to our home. Please, take a seat…," said Fujitaka, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

Sakura smiled a grateful smile at her father for stopping the exchanged glares.

They all got seated at the table and inhaled the delicious scent of homecooked food.

"Ittarakimas!"

Clanking of eating utensils could be heard.

"So Li-san, what is your major in school?"

"Maths sir and please call me Syaoran."

"Very well. Ne Sakura-chan, maybe Syaoran-san can help you with your maths and give you tuition."

"Well, it's up to him and if he has time of course."

Syaoran gave Sakura a small smile and said, "I don't mind…"

"Absolutely not. Otou-san, do not I repeat, do NOT let this gaki anywhere near kaijuu. God knows what he would do to her."

Syaoran gave Touya an obvious glare and Fujitaka chuckled at the rivalry between the two.

"Onii-chan! Syaoran is nothing like that! How can you say such a thing! One more thing, SAKURA NO KAIJUU! BAKAYARO!"

Wham!

Touya whimpered while massaging his somewhat crushed foot.

With that, dinner went on peacefully and soon enough, Syaoran felt that he should return home. He bid Sakura and her family and left.

He returned home feeling relieved that her family had accepted him. Thinking about family reminded him of his and he frowned. He remembered what he was supposed to be doing while over here and something else…

_Sirens… Wails… Crying… Doctors… Loneliness…_

Syaoran shook his head…

'Snap out of it… It's the past… You have Sakura now…' he thought. He grinned imagining her adorable face, beautiful smile and naïve personality. He knew now that he loved and cared for her… He could never let her go…

He opened the door only to be greeted by a very peculiar sight.

He saw………… Eriol and Tomoyo on the couch in a very awkward position, kissing.

"COUGH! COUGH!"

Eriol and Tomoyo broke apart and blushed profusely when they saw Syaoran.

"W-w-we were j-j-just… you know… uh… well…"

"Yeah… obviously giving one another lessons on mouth to mouth resuscitation…" Syaoran laughed.

Eriol and Tomoyo blushed even redder if that was possible of course…

"Anyway…" started Tomoyo, "how was dinner at Sakura's place?"

"It went well actually except for her brother. He thinks I'm gonna rape if he leaves her with me. What does he think I am?" stated Syaoran.

Tomoyo laughed. "That's okay Syaoran-san. He's like that to every boy on the planet even those she doesn't know… Hehe… He just loves and wants to protect Sakura. It is his responsibility as an older brother you know…"

Syaoran smiled and gave her a knowing smile.

"I understand…"

"So, what do you guys say to dessert before I send Tomoyo home?"

Tomoyo and Syaoran laughed and nodded. They could always count on Eriol for making things happy and lively. That was just the was he was and they loved him for that. (A/N: Eriol is Syaoran's cousin you know!)

Together, the three of them went to the nearby ice-cream shop.

At the parlour, they talked the night away… They laughed and smiled and chatted making people passing by think they were best of friends and life was great which I have to say, is true… But… how long would it last…

-Elsewhere-

'My revenge begins tonight… Watch out cherry blossom and little wolf… Your end is near… Be prepared…'

-Eriol and Syaoran-

The both of them entered their apartment feeling happy. They had just returned from sending Tomoyo home.

Bring! Bring! Bring!

Syaoran walked towards the phone and answered it…

Eriol looked at Syaoran and his smile was gone the moment he heard what Syaoran said…

"Mother…?"

_Chills of the wind only became colder… Trouble was brewing and the task at hand only to become worse… Can four star-crossed lover win the battle of truth and love………?_

**Destiny and Fate POV**

**D: Sigh…**

**F: It has begun…**

(A/N): I am so sorry for the very late update! A lot of things have been happening in the household in of which I call home… Look out for the next chapter of Kiss By A Rose!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey… How are you guys? Here's my new chappie!

**Kiss By A Rose**

Chap 11: I…

-Normal POV-

Syaoran felt his whole world go from warm and comfortable to cold and disturbing.

He couldn't face her and tell her. He just couldn't. Not after what what happened and what was going to happen…

_Flashback_

"_Mother…?"_

"_Hello son. How are you?"_

"_F-fine."_

"_Good as you are wanted here as soon as possible."_

"_What! Why!"_

"_Do NOT use that tone with me young man. Know your place."_

"_I'm sorry mother. Why am I wanted back when you sent me here on a mission?"_

"_Apparently we found out that you weren't doing your mission but got yourself a girlfriend. I am shocked that you would take such a mission lightly. You DO remember that you ARE the heir to the Li clan."_

"_Yes Mother. Begging your pardon Mother, but how did find out?"_

"_Do not ask unnecessary questions! You are to return to our household by Sunday. Bring Eriol with you. Apperently he wasn't helping you."_

_-Dial tone-_

_End of Flashback_

Syao POV

Sighs. What the heck am I supposed to do! Damn mother! Damn the world!

ARGH!

-Normal POV-

CRASH

Eriol rushed to Syaoran's room. Images of what could've happened.

He opened the door and saw pieces of glass all over the floor. He looked at Syaoran and saw that his hand was bleeding.

Sighing, Eriol took the first aid kit and helped Syaoran with his injury.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"You've been acting strange since you got your mom's phone call last night. You didn't even talk or pay attention to Sakura today."

"You want to know the reason! Fine, I'll tell you. You and I are wanted back home by Sunday. WE are supposed to leave the two most important people in our lives. I've been thinking of ways to tell Sakura that I'm leaving. You should be as well."

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I didn't know how."

"Damn it."

"Damn right."

Both boys sighed and decided to take their girls out one last time and before leaving.

-Come Saturday-

S+S

"Syaoran-kun! What's with asking me out today?"

…**Now's not the time, Syaoran…**

'What the heck was that!' thought Syaoran.

"Just wanted to spend time with my girl and as an apology for Thursday."

"Aww. It's okay Syao-kun."

Syaoran smiled at her and took her hand. He brought her to the amusement park.

They played everything except the haunted house.

Night came sooner than expected and Syaoran knew he had to go soon.

"Sakura…"

"Nani?"

Sakura was eating cotton floss, looking out towards the colourful fair.

"I have something important to tell you…"

She looked at him and took his big hand in hers.

"What is it?"

"Sakura… I… I… I'm leaving…"

Sakura's POV

No… No… Not happening…

It can't be… He can't…

"Why…?"

Tears form… I'm shaking…

"My mother wants me back."

"So… soon…"

"I know… this isn't easy for me either…"

"Don't go… please…"

"Sakura…" his masculine voice says…

He can't go…

"Remember…" he whispers in my ear… "I love you and always will…"

He loves… … me… He loves me…

He kisses me. Its filled with our love… passion… trust…

"Goodbye…" he says before leaving me in the cold.

…_I need him..._

E+T

Eriols takes Tomoyo to the cute café where they had their official conversation.

"Tomoyo…"

"Nani…? Eriol… What's wrong…?"

Tomoyo POV

Why is he looking at with love… passion… and… sadness…?

"Eriol?"

"Tomoyo… I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Lets take a walk first…"

The park huh…? I believe its something that I wont like.

"Tomoyo…" he plays with my hand… "I… I'm leaving Japan…"

…What…?

"What…?"

"I'm returning to Hong Kong… tomorrow…"

"Why…?"

"Syaoran's mother wants us to return and her word is final…"

"No… you can't go… please… don't go…"

"I'm sorry… please forgive me… I love you…"

He loves…

"Don't go… please! Eriol!"

He hugs me… So tight… Secure… yet filled with sorrow…

"Goodbye… my love…"

No…

…_I need him…_

Normal POV

Sunday… The Li Mansion…

Two heartbroken boys enter the beautiful and plush mansion of their clan.

They silently and grudgingly walk into Syaoran's mother's office…

They were reminiscing the looks on their lovers' faces…

_Oh god… Please let them forgive me…_

They close the door with a click and look up…

Only to be shocked by what they saw…

Before their very eyes was Minah Soi… seating with Li Yelen over tea.

Minah POV

I smile knowing I had completed my mission…

"Hello boys…"

**Fate and Destiny POV**

**F: Boo! -throws popcorn!-**

**D: Teach her a lesson using your love!**

**F: Show her the power of love**

**D: That's right!**

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late, late update! Here it is! Review please!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: 72 REVIEWS! AHHHHS! –TOMOYO'S SHINING EYES!-

Kiss By A Rose

Chap 13: Going through tough times 1

-Normal POV-

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Syaoran growled.

Eriol realized that Syaoran had just changed back. He sighs and shakes his head. He didn't…couldn't… do anything about what had happened.

As the three teenagers were in their own worlds of triumph, anger and sadness, Yelan Li looked at them and knew something had happened in which she had not come to know of…yet.

The sound of a door awakened the trio from thought and looked at Yelan. She was speaking on the phone.

She let the receiver down, and looked at the three.

"Excuse me, I have a private phonecall to make."

She left and the tension only grew thicker.

"Do not let me repeat myself. Answer the bloody question", said Syaoran.

"Hmmm? Is there anything wrong in visiting… my future… mother… in… law…?"

Syaoran was shocked. He couldn't and wouldn't believe what she just said.

"What? Shocked? Well, I suppose you would be but that's the way things are as of now."

"When did this happen?" croaked Syaoran.

"When I arrived three days ago… I mean, I HAD to tell Mrs Li of what his son was doing and what that slut was doing TO him. It would've cost him his title."

At this, Minah laughed as she thought it was funny. However, when she realized she was the only one laughing, she stopped. She looked at Syaoran directly in the eye and said…

"You wouldn't do it… right? I mean, it has a lot of influence in this world. You wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure you whore. You haven't seen the worse of me yet. I'd be careful if I were you. You're in my country now."

With that, Syaoran walked out of the room leaving Minah wide-eyed. She looked for something to vent her anxiousness and anger on. She then saw Eriol looking at her with emotionless eyes.

"What are you looking at freak! With the blue hair and eyes, I bet Daidouji isn't regretting you going away after all. Pathetic."

It was then that she saw a sight she would do anything to forget forever.

-Syaoran's POV-

I slammed my room door and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw nothing but a fool willing to give his love away just to meet his mother.

I knew that I was risking her happiness. Knowing how fragile she was… she wouldn't get over it… for a long time…

I heard a knock on the door and before I could shout at the person to go away, it opened.

In came my best friend and cousin. He looked miserable and… worried…?

"Hey, how do you feel man?" asked him.

"Do I really need to tell you how fucking bad I feel! Do I?"

"No… I just thought-"

"Then you thought fucking wrong…"

A silence full of tension filled the room…

When I heard…

"She made me feel doubts…"

"Who? The whore or the girl?"

"The wh-- … Soi made me feel doubts."

"About what?"

"How Tomoyo felt about me… I'm just not sure anymore."

I looked at him… hard… what a…

"Moron…"

"Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes and said, " Have you seen the way she looks at you, talks to you, talks ABOUT you… You're the most unloyal boyfriend any girl could have if you bother yourself to think in such a way."

Eriol looked at me and then grinned, "Thanks man."

"Anytime…"

With that, he left.

-Normal POV-

Syaoran fell onto his bed and was deep in thought…

'Sakura wouldn't… I mean… I DID leave her but… she wouldn't do such a thing… right…' his panicked thoughts rushed through his brain.

_After what you said to Eriol, we cannot believe you just said that…_

Syaoran looked around his room to see where the voice came from… Somehow, it seemed to calm him yet make him feel anxious at the same time… He had to find a way to resolve the problem…

As for now, he just wandered what Sakura was doing… Imagining her pretty face, beautiful smile and happy laughter.

Just thinking about her made him the gentlest person alive…

**Destiny and Fate POV**

**D: Sighs…**

**F: She has begun clouding their minds…**

**D: Things can't go on like this…**

**F: They have to do something and we are going to help them…**

**D: Fate my friend, you are faithful to those who you care about…**

**F: So are you… so are you… **

(A/N): Haha… Enjoy! Forgive me for the late update…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! God bless!

**Kiss By A Rose**

Chap 14: Going through tough times 2

Normal POV

Knocking frantically on the door, she cried. The rain made her feel colder than she already was. The pain was too much. Too much.

As the door opened, she looked up only to see another angel going through what she was.

Emerald locked with amethyst. Without a second thought, both hugged. An embrace so tight that one would think that they would crush each other's bones.

No longer, a motherly warmth calmed the stormy sea of emotions both were feeling. They looked up to find Sonomi Daidouji, mother of Tomoyo Daidouji, looking down at them with a comforting smile that told them she understood.

-Tomoyo's room-

"Was it something I did?"

The croakiness of her voice showed how much she hadn't talked. The spark in her eyes had died. Bags under her eyes showed how little sleep she had. The redness of her eyes showed how much she cried.

Looking at her made one feel the pain she was going through.

"You know it wasn't you. He told you that he was going away because of his mother. But why did HE have to leave me?"

Sakura rushed to her side seeing that she was about to break down.

"Shhh… It's alright. His duty is with HIM. He goes where Syao—his cousin goes."

"But I miss him so much!"

"So do I… So do I…"

Seeing Tomoyo, usually calm, shattered and torn like this made her want to die. She couldn't survive. It has been barely been two days since he left and she already felt like the end of her life was near. Though she had barely known him when they started going out, she got to know him over the weeks which changed to months. Living without him was like slicing part of her.

The amber eyes which hynotised her every time she looked into them was gone. It was so hard to accept the fact he wasn't going to be around anymore.

The sound of Tomoyo's voice awoke her.

"Sakura… What am I to do? I don't know how long I can survive without him."

Sakura looked at her and said the one thing she always told herself when she was down, "everything is going to be alright."

She stayed that night, knowing that Tomoyo needed her. She silently cried herself to sleep. She thought about him every night and how he used to call her just to say goodnight. She missed him. She missed him so much.

_Sakura… I love you. I always will. I will find you one day and make you mine. I swear. Remember that._

Opening her emerald eyes, she looked around frantically for him. It sounded so real. His voice, so deep and calming. She burst into tears knowing it was all a dream.

'Why me? Why! Why now when everything was going so well? Why…?'

"Syaoran…"

She quietly left Tomoyo but ensuring she was okay first. Walking towards the lounge room, she reminded herself that she was strong.

She turned on the television and watched the news.

"And now, our latest news on Hong Kong's famous heir to the Li Clan. Li Xiao Lang, aged 16, is engaged to one of Japan's top business men, Nagu Soi's daughter, Minah Soi."

"Miss Soi, how do you feel about being engaged to one of the world's most handsome bachelors?"

"I am truly honored and I can't wait for our wedding. I wanted to wait until we were older but Xiao here couldn't wait!"

Sakura stared at the couple where Minah was hugging Syaoran's arm and smiling sweetly at the camera. He just looked away from the camera to hide his disgusted face but Sakura saw it.

A ray of hope started to build.

But it was soon forgotten when Minah kissed his cheek and pulled him away from the press.

'He didn't stop her from kissing him.'

She was crushed. She had hoped but it was useless. He was to get married. He didn't even protest to it. She should have known.

At that moment, the Sakura Kinomoto that everyone knew, died.

**Destiny and fate POV**

**_The wind blows… These two die when one no longer believes but relive when the belief starts to flame again. But when…? We do not know… For it may never… Again._**

A/N: Sorry for my late update! I've been busy! Enjoy! R and R!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiss By A Rose**

**Chap 15: Changing Winds**

Normal POV

-China-

Peering through the glass window of the room on the extreme right on the third floor of Li Mansion, one would find a young man. He looked strong, handsome yet miserable… His usually cold and icy amber eyes were now filled with frustration, anger, anxiety and… sadness.

Why…? When he was engaged to a beautiful girl, daughter of a successful Japanese business man?

Well, it was because his heart already belonged to another. One who was far more radiant, pure and lovable. One who had captured his heart with her sincere and curious personality. And her eyes… Her beautiful and bright emerald green eyes that took his breath away every time she looked at him with love and admiration.

His woman.

His Sakura.

-Syaoran's room-

'Where are you?' he thought, staring at his phone. 'Why don't you pick up my calls?'

_I miss you… I need to hear your voice… Sakura…_

Feeling frustrated, he attempts to call her again. "Hi! Kinomoto Sakura here! I'm busy at the moment! Leave a mess-" He slams the phone down.

"Where are you!" he shouts and jumps out of bed. He punches the wall venting his anger on it. "Where are you?" he whispers. Closing his eyes, he relives those precious times with her. Her face filled with laughter and love… for him.

Sadness overcomes him and he slumps to the floor and rests his head against the wall.

'How can I reach her? What do I do? Who can I call to make sure she's okay? Touya would kill me if I even attempt to reach him. I wouldn't want Kinomoto-san to get all worri- TOMOYO!' Syaoran thought while reaching for his cell phone and punching in Tomoyo's number.

"Please pick up… please pick up… please… please…" he murmured to himself. Then he heard a click.

-Daidouji Mansion-

"Moshi moshi?" Tomoyo whispered, afraid to awake Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's me, Li! Is Sakura there? I need to talk to her! All I need is to hear her voice! Please! Just let me tal-" Syaoran cried with desperation in his voice.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me Li. You have no idea how much pain you caused Sakura-chan! After letting a witch like Soi kiss you on the cheek, you dare to call and say that you need to talk to Sakura-chan! How dare you!" Tomoyo shouted and slammed the phone down.

Anger ran through her veins as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. A soft sob however stopped her short as she turned around quickly to find Sakura crying softly and yet helplessly.

"He called didn't he? Why! Why must he do this to me? Why must he act like he cares when he already has another girl? Is it because he pities me? Tomoyo-chan! I can't do this! I can't take anymore hurt and pain!" Sakura cried with red-rimmed eyes overflowing with tears.

Tomoyo quickly rushed to her side. Despair filled her to the rim and she cried with Sakura.

-Syaoran's room, Li Mansion, China-

Syaoran stared at his phone. Stunned. That was how he felt. He couldn't believe it. His beloved had seen him accept the affection of another girl.

He growled. That was it. That was the last thread. No longer was he going to be pushed around by the elders and his mother. No more. From now on he was going to take over.

The first thing he was going to do was break off the stupid engagement. Sakura was his only woman and he wasn't going leave her by herself any longer. He needed her and he was sure that she needed him as well.

With determination, he prepared himself for the day ahead. It was not going to be easy but Hell. He didn't care. He lost his woman once and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Just wait for me Sakura. Just wait a little longer and you'll be back in my arms in no time. I love you and I hope you still remember that," he whispered and he closed his eyes, a plan forming in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**Fate and Destiny**

**F: Are the winds changing course?**

**D: It looks like it.**

**F: The world better look out for him because he's about to rock it all around!**

**D: You couldn't have put it in any better way!**

A/N: Hello everyone! I know the last time I updated was in March but I have been extremely busy and I hope all my constant reviewers will forgive me! Thank you and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews please!


End file.
